A Crazy Day In The Office
by Freyjadour
Summary: Well its basicly about Squall in his office doing work when Rinoa comes to visit. It has Humor and Romance i think it is worth your time. I fixed her Rinoa's name so no worries. Just enjoy the read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. This is fan made and is not part of the game in anyway.

**May 25 2008 update: ** Well it took me about a year but i managed to find the file of this fic on my computer and fix Rinoa's name. Yeah i deleted it on accident and i thought it was gone forever. Turns out i saved it on a floppy. (yeah i know who uses floppy's, well i did at first before i had a flash drive so relax) So i was able to load it and fix everything up. Strange thinking that its already been a year. Oh well.

* * *

A/N this is my first fan fict so please keep that in your mind when you are reviewing. I just wanted to see if I had a knack for this or not and well….I guess we will find out soon.

It was a beautiful day in Balamb, with the sun shining and a gentile breeze. It would be the perfect day to be out side doing well…anything training, playing, sleeping anything. But no Squall was stuck in his office doing paperwork.

He was in the office that use to be Headmaster Cid's office, which is now his because he is now the commander of the Garden. He had been doing paperwork for almost and hour and a half. It was almost time to have the next seed exam so there was an abnormal amount that had it get done and it was his job to get it done.

Squall through his pan across the room in frustration. He couldn't do all this it was just too much. He then looked out the enormous window behind him. He had always wondered why Cid had these windows and now he knew. He felt like he was outside when looking through them and it made calmer. He took a sip out of his glass of water he had next to him. Then he picked up a new pen and was just about to start writing when the door to the room opened up.

"What now." Sighed Squall as he looked to see who walked in. He was not surprised at all to see that it was Rinoa but it was a quite a shock to see her dressed up in his clothes.

She had his pants on with just his white t-shirt on. She had the t-shirt tied in the back so her stomach was showing and Squall had to admit that this look fit her well. The Only problem was that she was fiddling with the belts. Which took some of the hotness from the look away.

"How do you put these on," Rinoa asked "and why do you need three it doesn't make sense."

"Its easy but that not the point why are you here and more importantly why are you dressed in my clothes."

"Don't you think I look good like this," and as she said that she stuck a pose with her hand behind her head and he other one on her hip and leaned a bit on the hand on her hip.

Squall didn't say anything he just went back to work and continued working on the giant stack of papers that didn't seem to go down at all since he started.

"Oh your no fun," complained Rinoa as she left her pose and just decided to take off all but one belt. She tightened the belt as she started walking closer to the desk.

"Seriously what do you want, can't you see I'm busy," said Squall as he continued to write done some problems about the suggested terrain that the exam might take place.

"Oh you know," Rinoa said in a low tone and then she jumped on the desk and began crawling towards Squall.

"I don't have time for your messing around."

"Who's messing around."?

Then Rinoa attempted to swing her legs around so she could lay side ways in front of Squall. She swung them quite vigorously and fast which because she is so clumsy she managed to kick the lamp on the desk through the window. The glass shattered and actually caused quite a big hole.

This caused Squall to look up and he just stared at her. Rinoa had covered her mouth with both her hands extremely embarrassed.

"You know I really liked that lamp," Squall said with a little smirk.

"Oh shut up and I give up." Pouted Rinoa "your to hard to work with."

She then tried to take a sip out of Squall's glass of water next to her but once again her being clumsy actually dropped the entire glass on herself.

"Damn," said Rinoa angrily "today just isn't my day."

"Now look what you did," Squall said as he reached into his desk to find something to help her dry off. He managed to find a box of tissues. Well better then nothing he thought he took a few out and handed them to her.

She began wiping trying to dry herself. Squall knew he wasn't going to be able to get any work done with her here. So he decided to help her dry herself, so she would leave faster.

As he began drying her off he realized that she was wearing a white t-shirt and he was rubbing her chest. As he stopped he looked up at Rinoa and she was already staring at him. She slowly began to move her hands to his. Even Squall couldn't stop himself now.

He jumped on top of the table with her and the laid on top of her. With her arms out stretched far above her head. Their lips instantly locked and Squall's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, which she happily and quickly allowed.

Squall began to take her shirt of and when it reached her hands she through it, which it amazingly landed right behind a bookshelf that Squall had in the room.

They were continuing with what they were doing when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Squall…Squall you there its Cid." As a few more knocks could be heard.

"Quickly find your shirt I'll answer the door," Squall told Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded her head and then began searching the room thinking it was just some where on the floor. Squall answered the door opening it just enough for him to stand in the crack so he blocked what the door didn't.

"Um.. h-hey Cid what do I owe the honor."

"Well Edea and I as you know we have decided to stay here in the garden but Edea is a little disgusted by the way couples act in public, something about them slobbering over each other or something like how they're to young, you know something along those lines."

"O-oh really," said Squall, praying at the same time that they weren't going to get caught.

"Yeah well can I come in and talk with you about some ideas I had?"

Squall quickly turned his head to look at Rinoa who was just standing there with pants on and covering up her top half with her arms. He pointed with his eye to his desk and Rinoa eventually caught on and ran and hid underneath it.

"Um…Squall is everything alright," asked Cid?

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," said Squall stilling hoping they would some how be able to pull this off. "He please sit down in the chair in front of my desk." Squall opened the door and let him in,

"Thank you this shouldn't take much of your time, but since you're the headmaster now I have to report to you…ironic huh."

They both sat down at the desk facing each other and Squall quickly glance down to see Rinoa still half naked but now holding her knees close to her and covering her top with them.

"How about that roily chair," Cid asked?

"Huh?"

You know the roily chair that your in use to be mine and it was one of my favorite parts of this office, that and that wind…" as Cid pointed to the window behind Squall "what happened there," asked Cid?

"Well I accidentally shot one of my gun blade bullets and it some how broke that much of it." Lied Squall

"Really…any way back to what I came here for Edea proposes some sticker rules on couples in public she also says…." Cid continued speaking but Squall couldn't concentrate enough to hear what he was saying because Rinoa started to rube his stomach with her hands.

Rinoa found this very amusing that he was trying to keep a straight face well getting aroused. She got more and more into it and she kept going a bit higher each time.

Cid who is still talking continued, "You know Edea…Squall is something in your shirt." Oh no thought Squall he must have seen one of Rinoa's hands move.

"Must be the breeze," lied Squall once again "here tell me where the worst spots are on this." Squall pulled out a map to help direct the attention away from him. As he did this though he moved closer and kneed Rinoa in the head, which angered her slightly.

"Well as you probably know the secrete place at the end of the training area is the worst but since Edea doesn't know about this spot we wont say anything," said Cid winking at Squall. "This spot is also pretty bad," Cid said pointing to the cafeteria.

"Right here," pointing to the same spot as Cid, which once again caused him to move forward a bit and knee Rinoa once again. Rinoa holding her nose afraid it might start to bleed lost her temper and lifted up Squall's shirt and bit down hard on his side.

Squall using all his might tried not to make the slightest change in his face. Its not that he couldn't take pain it's that keeping a straight face during the matter was a completely different story.

"Well that's about it just think about some of the ideas I suggested I mean we don't want Edea to get mad because believe me it will get messy." Joked Cid.

"Al-alright b-bye." Was all he managed to say.

"Well see yeah later," said Cid as he walked out the door.

As soon as it shut instantly Squally pulled Rinoa from underneath the desk and through her on top of it.

"Why did you bite so hard," asked Squall angrily?

"You kneed me in the face," complained Rinoa and then back to her low tone "and I will make you pay for that."

"Oh really."

Just as they started going at it again Cid walked back in.

"Squall remember the secrete place is out little secrete from Edea." His mouth dropped open when he saw them. All they could do was just stare back at him.

"Cough cough um ok Squall well see you around and don't worry this will be our secrete to." Cid then left the room

The only thing Rinoa and Squall could to was burst out laughing. After a few minutes of laughing they went back to what they were originally were doing before Cid walked in.

When Cid left the Room he didn't go anywhere but turned around and began looking through the keyhole.

"heh..heh..heh Squall who knew." He chuckled

"Dear what are you doing?"

"Oh Edea just talked with Squall don't worry he said he will fix everything." Cid said as he stood up and began walking towards Edea.

"Well that's good couples in public are disgusting." Said Edea making grossed out facial expression. "Well maybe I should just stop in and say thanks to Squall myself.

"NO NO ah-hem I mean no he is busy doing work, lets just leave him be." Cid said as he put his arm around Edea and lead her away from the room that had the "disgusting" couple.

* * *

Hey now i know this has been out for a while and i thank all those that reviewed. See you first reviewers gave me the guts to post more and now i have some fairly successful stories. So a big thanks to you guys. Also i don't care if you just find this and its been like 5 years, i will love a review at anytime. So whenever you read this, no matter how long its been out, leaving a review still makes me happy.


End file.
